A Wolfblood Christmas
by Grymmm
Summary: A short Christmas story set during season 2. Lots of Maddian.
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas**

Maddy's POV

Rhydian came over to help decorate for Christmas. He helped dad bring in the Christmas tree while I hung mistletoe. I hope he gets the hint. My mom moves the tree stand for them as they set the tree down. Me and Rhydian then went to untangle the Christmas lights. We ended up getting entangled together, so we had to shout and jump trying to get to my parents, but instead all we did was get under some mistletoe. I managed to turn to face Rhydian who did the same, then he leaned in for a quick peck on the lips, but I pulled him into a long slow romantic kiss. All of a sudden the Christmas lights turn on and my parents pop out from wherever they were hiding "oh look at the cute couple" mom says. I turned as red as a tomato and I think Rhydian did to. My parents got us untangled and then we all went to decorate the tree. Rhydian and me hung the lights first, and then my parents put the tinsel on. We got some ornaments out to hang on the tree. Lastly we had to put the star on the top of the tree. Rhydian picked me up and put me on his shoulders like he would for a chicken fight, and my dad handed me the star. Even with Rhydian's help I still had trouble putting the star on the tree. I almost fell of Rhydian, but my dad held me up on Rhydian's shoulders. Rhydian put me down carefully. "It looks beutiful... like you Maddy." He said.

I leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips before saying "I love you Rhydian."

"I love you to" he said.

My parents interrupted saying "ahem. Uh Rhydian don't you have to go help your foster parents with something."

Our faces turned bright red, and Rhydian said "crap your right I promised I'd help put up their tree. I'll be back here for Christmas about noon."

"Okay" I tell him.

Rhydian runs off to his house and my parents start talking in hushed tones about weather he's good enough for me. It was getting late so I went to bed thinking I can't believe it's Christmas tomorrow.

Emma Smith's POV

Me and Dan knew Maddy liked Rhydian, but when we saw them kiss, I knew we were going to have to have a serious talk with them. Me and Dan were arguing about weather Rhydian wasn't going to break my little cub's heart. We eventually agreed that he loved her to much to do something like that. We went to bed at around eleven knowing tomorrow is going to be a long Christmas.

Rhydian's POV

I helped my foster parents with the tree and then told them I was going to spend Christmas with Maddy. They were a bit annoyed I wasn't going to spend Christmas with them, but they knew I loved Maddy, so they said alright so long as I'm back for dinner. I happily agreed not even caring that rattling dinner with them meant I wasn't going to get to eat any meat. I went to bed thinking about tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas. Sorry this took so long; I got COD Ghost and was playing it most of today.**

Maddy's POV

I woke up at about eight; got dressed, and ran down stairs to open my presents. My dad has been up since seven cooking food, so I stole some of his bacon before opening presents. My mom came down a little later wearing a robe and slippers. As I sat down at the kitchen table impatiently waiting for my parents to let me open my gifts, my mom poured herself a cup of cover. She seemed content to torment me by taking her sweet time. Eventually watching me squirm around impatiently got boring for mom, because she finally said "Maddy why don't you go open your presents". I nearly sprinted into the living room. As my parents sat down, I opened my gifts. I got a fancy light blue dress and a charm bracelet. I couldn't believe how beutiful the dress was. I ran over and hugged my parents. I then rushed into my room to change into the dress. I then put the bracelet on and went to show my parents how it looked. They thought I looked beautiful in it. My mom went to get dressed and dad went back to cooking leaving me alone to watch A Christmas Story until Rhydian came over.

Rhydian's POV

I woke up around nine; walked down stairs and saw my foster parents waiting on me. My mom handed me a present which I then opened. Inside all the wrapping and tissue paper was a light blue dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants. My dad handed me a smaller gift which had Call of Duty Ghost in it. I was about to go play it when my mom told me to go put my new outfit and that if I didn't get a move on I'd be late for my "date" with Maddy. I put on the outfit, and then sat down to play Ghost since I still had almost an hour and a half before I was supposed to be there.

At about eleven thirty I told my foster parents that I was off to Maddy's, but before I could leave they handed me a present and told me "this is for Maddy; you should tell her it's from you." I thanked them as I rushed out the door. I sprinted through the snowy woods as fast as I could trying to get to Maddy's house as fast as I could. Luckily it hadn't snowed this week, so I made great time and kept my new outfit relatively clean. I knocked on Maddy's door and was let in by Maddy's dad. Maddy was watching a Christmas special, so I decided to sit next to her.

Maddy's POV

Rhydian sat next to me wearing a shirt that was the exact same color as my dress. Was this just a coincidence or did someone plan it? I leaned on Rhydian's arm trying to snuggle. We watched the rest of A Christmas Story while my dad finished cooking lunch. We then went and ate a big stuffed turkey with mashed potatoes and gravy. Rhydian tried not to eat like a pig and so did I, but my parents looked like they were trying to embarrass me with the way they were eating. For Pete sakes they made wild wolfbloods look like civilised people. They then proceeded to tell stories of when I was a cub and all the dumb things I did. By the end of lunch I was redder than Rudolphs nose. After lunch we went back to watching Tv and talking until almost five when Rhydian had to go. Before he left though he handed me a present that I opened; it was a necklace that matched my bracelet. I gave him a peck on the lips as he left for home. Later on my parents confessed that Rhydian's family and them had planned out all the gifts which I guess means they approve of me and Rhydian going out. This was a great Christmas, but one thought crossed my mind what is Rhydian going to do without any meat for dinner.

Rhydian's POV

I sat down with my foster parents at the kitchen table and pretended to eat there began food, but Maddy's dad had given me some leftover turkey to eat, so I would have real food. As I went to bed I couldn't help but think that this was a great Christmas because now I know Maddy loves me.


End file.
